


the voice in your eyes is deeper

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Holly Poly, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Polyamory, Reunion Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: She knew five years would take its toll.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Number One/Christopher Pike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	the voice in your eyes is deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sternel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternel/gifts).



Kat crossed the threshold of the airlock to find Number One waiting, hands clasped behind her back. The new uniform suited her. The five years to slightly deepen the crow's feet at the corners of her eyes suited her even more. Kat mirrored her posture and nodded. 

"Admiral, welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Number One." They fell in step with one another. "It's good to have the _Enterprise_ back."

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say it's good to be back, Sir."

Una had always displayed straight laced professionalism with practiced ease, but Kat knew the flash of mischief in her eyes. It was difficult not to smile--though Kat had had years of practice herself. She also had years of practice at nodding appropriately while her mind was elsewhere. Even though Una's velvet voice could be compelling whether whispering sweet nothings or reciting warp core reaction equations, Kat couldn't give herself to the idle professional chatter. She knew five years would take its toll. 

Kat had long accepted the distances that duty forced upon them. Distances could be bridged, closed for short times, at least. But time was a chasm they all knew they would have to face eventually. Today she would find out how it had changed them--and Kat knew it would change them.

"Captain Pike hoped you wouldn't mind meeting in his quarters."

"Not at all. You'll join us, I hope."

Una nodded as she stopped in front of Chris's cabin. "As you wish, Admiral." She didn't ring the chime, and the doors opened immediately for them. 

Una stepped aside, and Kat didn't have time to catch her breath when the doors swished closed behind them. She felt herself swept up in Chris's arms, with his kiss more demanding than anything she could remember. She had never felt so much need from him, not even when they were young, and that need washed away all of Kat's unease. All that was left was desire. She held him, forgetting where her body ended and his began, running her fingers through his thick hair. 

When they slowly parted Kat felt Una's long fingers on her waist, turning Kat into her arms. Una's kiss was unhurried; she was savoring Kat, but the need was no less extreme. Kat tilted her head back, giving herself over completely. She couldn't swallow a soft moan when she felt Chris's lips underneath her ear as he held her from behind. 

"We missed you." His whisper was a heavy breath, and Kat could feel his erection pressing, persistent. She snaked her hand behind her, into the hair at the base of his neck. 

"What he means to say," Una's voice was thick, as their kiss broke she undid Kat's collar and slowly pulled down the zipper of her jacket, "is that we needed you."

It was rare, so very rare, but Kat could not find the words she needed. Una's lips were on her neck, the touch so electric that Kat's core seized in delight and want as Chris kissed her again. If Kat thought too long, it was difficult to give herself over to both of them without retaining a thread of control. She remained the fulcrum--Kat was assured of that now, as ever--but they were not going to give her room to think--to doubt them. 

Chris and Una shared a knowing look over her head, and that's when they began to undress her. It was efficient--that was as natural to each of them as breathing. Each piece of clothing one pulled off, the other folded, and Kat let them handle her because she was drunk on their methodical touch. Then Chris scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. 

She needed them too, but Kat could trust they knew that. When Chris took Una's face in his hands and kissed her it was a tableau of beauty meant just for Kat. The moment spun itself out until time held no meaning, and Kat could hear her own heartbeat loud in her ears. She watched them undress each other, studying their bodies--Chris's hard lines softened by his earnest eyes and Una, so perfectly statuesque with a smile so dangerous. 

They laid on either side of her; Una's bright eyes were hungry. Kat remembered her as an Academy student--bright, driven. She knew bringing her into this that she would be insatiable and vibrant in counterpoint to the way Chris made love with every ounce of his soul. Kat had asked Una bluntly, no verbal foreplay. She accepted on a trial basis after a negotiation of preferences. Their discussions had been frank; they were three practical people who saw little need for vagaries.

And now, as they studied her body as it had been changed by five years of duty that pushed her through a war, Kat was reminded that they fit together not effortlessly but well enough that the edges were not jagged. Her own impatience mounted with each touch--Una kissing her clavicles and Chris reading her body with his hands, as large and strong as she had held in her memory the entire time they were away. He ran his palms gently up her inner thighs, thumbs just gracing her vulva as he moved to her hips and up her sides with Una seamlessly changing places with him as she kissed down Kat's body, settling between her legs. 

The intricacies of pleasing each other together had been one of the greatest delights of coming together. They grew with each other as they became more than three people pleasing each other in turn. It was the delicate balance of feeling and focus that Kat loved, but they had been out of balance for too long, them together and apart from her for five years. They need this, she realized as her pussy clenched just before the touch of Una's tongue, as much as she did. Chris palmed her breasts, reverent, graceful as he bent to one to circle her areola with his tongue. He teased before taking the pert nub of her nipple into his mouth nipping as he sucked, making Kat moan just as much as Una doing the same to her clit did. There was no time, no space, nothing between them now. And when Kat came it was with a cry of joy that shook her body, and the silent tears of gratitude came after as she held them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Glassesofjustice, for beta work!


End file.
